darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Xametira Jin Chedena
Physical Description Race Xeph Height 5'6 Age 26 Weight 125lbs. Gender Female Skin Brown Class and Level Soulknife 14/Illumine Soul 4 Eyes Dark Brown Country Xiltar Hair Black Abilities and Combat Ability Stats Ability Score Bonus Strength 14 2 Dexterity 19 4 Constitution 14 2 Intelligence 12 1 Wisdom 14 2 Charisma 10 0 Movement 40/30 Saves Save Save Bonus Fortitude 11 Reflex 14 Will 15 Combat Stats HP AC Touch AC DR Fortification Initiative Action Points 140 29 (30 vs Melee) 14 (15 vs Melee) 0 20% 6 13 Attacks Type 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Base 13 8 3 - - Melee 15 10 5 - - Ranged 17 12 7 - - Unarmed 15 10 5 - - Grapple 17 12 7 - - Melee Attacks Weapon Dmg Attack Bonuses: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Crit Rng Crit Multiplier TWF Soulknives 1d6+5/1d6+4/1d6+5 22 20 17 12 - 17 2 Soulknife (Jian) 1d8+5 22 17 12 - - 17 2 Ranged Attacks Weapon Dmg Attack Bonus: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Crit Rng Crit Multiplier TWF Soulknife 1d6+5 23 - - - - 17 2 vs Undead Weapon Additional Dmg Additional Attack Bonus Soulknives 2d6+2 2 Skills Feats and Talents Feats and Talents Feat/Talent Effect Value Description *Ambidexterity no off-hand penalty *Two-Weapon Fighting leason penalties for attacking with two weapons *Weapon Focus(Mind Blade) +1 bonus to attack with weapon *Improved Buckler Defense - keep shield bonus while attacking with off-hand *Speed of Thought +10' to base movement Move faster when psionically focused *Defensive Stance +1 to AC gain dodge bonus against melee combatants *Duck and Weave +2 to AC gain dodge bonus in any round you move 10' *Landlord - move before and after attack *Blade of the Champion - mindblade maintains charge after successful strike *Greater Weapon Focus(Mind Blade) - +1 bonus to attack with weapon *Psionic Meditation - become psionically focused as a move action *Leadership - Attract Followers and a Cohort *Mentally Inconspicuous +6 to Disguise while psionically focused Special Abilities *Mind Blade *Wild Talent *Psychic Strike +5d8 *+7 Mind Blade (Default is +5 Keen, Ghost Touch) *Free Draw *Shape Mind Blade *Positive Energy Conduit *Positive Energy Ray *Death Ward *Undead Mind Bane *Positive Energy Healing Special Equipment and Gear *Masterpiece Burgler's Vest (Well-Crafted x3: Tumble, Well-Crafted x2: Climb, Rugged) *Masterpiece Starmetal Chain Cloak (Durable x3, Fortified x1, Mastercraft, Agile) Masterpiece Lightmetal Diffinitive Harness (Mastercraft x3, Agile x2, Light, Durable) *Masterpiece Starmetal Devonian Chain Shirt (Durable x3, Fortified x2?, Mastercraft) *Masterpiece Starmetal Buckler Shield (Durable x3, Balancedx2, Mastercraft) *Masterwork Eskelion (Well-Crafted x3, Decorative, Rugged) *Masterwork Goggles (Well-Crafted x3, Decorative, Light) *Masterwork Tumbling Gear (Well-Crafted x3, Concealable, Rugged) *Masterwork Sneaking Gear (Well-Crafted x3) *Masterpiece Balancing/Jumping Boots (Well-Craftedx3, Well-Craftedx2, Decorative *Masterpiee Meditation balls (Well-Craftedx3, Decorative x2) *Masterpiece Listening Cone(Well-Crafted x3, concealable x2) Book: Nobility Other Possessions *Xam's Miscellaneous Equipment *Xam's Miscellaneous Possessions *House on Dog's Point *Ships under Xametira's Flag Servants *Eulji *Mu'tamid *Mardina *Swift Notes *Dragon Friend *No negatives on Knowledge (Nobility) Checks with Xalar or GNE Nobles *2 Years Tax Free (Xalar) *Can carry weapons in Xalar cities *Given permission to have a child Background Where's She Going? *Has restored her position in her House *Gain Influence in Birthalis *Protect her people *Expand her business empire Category: Campaign Category: Player Characters